


青色

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 滂沱大雨中有滿目繡球花盛開。青澀少年，時光荏苒。





	1. 漪

　　「你在看什麼？」

　　耳廓上傳來的溫度與溼氣，帶點淺藍的髮梢落到脖頸，幾滴水珠伴隨著洗髮精的薄荷涼，輕觸肌膚漫過一陣麻。然後是一雙手臂壓上肩膀，指尖剛好碰到他的腿，玩鬧似地戳了兩下，被他笑著拍開。

　　「別鬧。」逢坂壯五側過頭，讓吻落在唇上，「剛練完舞？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「你又沒有把頭髮擦乾。」

　　「我想要小壯幫我。」

　　面對指控，頭上還蓋著條毛巾的四葉環回的理直氣壯，繞過沙發就要往戀人身上湊。逢坂壯五推了幾下沒有成功把重量驅離，無奈地開口：「你這樣我沒辦法去拿吹風機。」

　　四葉環又蹭了幾下，水氣染上逢坂壯五的肩膀，把布料染出了幾點深色，逢坂壯五對這種撒嬌已經可以熟練對應，他從另一邊抓過國王布丁抱枕塞到四葉環懷裡，成功使人從他身上離開。

　　四葉環目送逢坂壯五離開客廳，視線轉到剛剛被放下的平板，閒置一段時間的螢幕已經轉暗，他用指紋解了鎖，畫面上是播到一半的影片，浸潤在娛樂圈十年的四葉環光看暫停畫面就知道這是什麼－－近年來腐向當道，粉絲製作的影片及圖文他們都看過，有些水準直逼專業，精美的讓人咋舌。除了因為心血來潮在網路上搜尋自己的名字而看到這些作品之外，近年來越做越大膽的綜藝節目也是管道之一，不管是IDOLiSH7、TRIGGER還是RE:VALE，都有被調皮的主持人調侃過。

　　面對那些千奇百怪、有些還是限制級（當然、節目組打了馬賽克）的同人文、同人圖甚至是各種影片，最習以為常、甚至能樂在其中還反調侃回去的就是夫妻相聲王千和百了（千，這挺有趣的是吧？百眨著眼睛。千將臉湊了過去，兩人的距離近乎於零，看在觀眾眼裡，除了尖叫外還引起成片彈幕飛過），TRIGGER除了龍會臉紅得不知所措外，其他兩位魔王根本毫不在意（但四葉環聽七瀨陸在酒後不小心說出九条天很不滿自己常常被當受這件事）。

　　最年輕的IDOLiSH7則是擁有人數優勢－－說優勢好像也有點奇怪，但就如同眾人所吐槽的，說該團根本是C7取N的組合，第一次聽見的時候有些瞠目，但後面所有人都可以泰然自若地順著主持人的話做出各種反應。

　　四葉環點了下播放，熟悉的旋律充斥在室內，畫面卻不是當初他們兩個拍攝的MV，而是剪輯了這些年他們所演出的各種影音作品製作的同人影片。

　　比起和其他團員一起，兩人同框的時間顯然更高。一明一滅，一靜一響，當年的意外成了一個契機，將逢坂壯五和四葉環緊緊地繫在一起。

　　現在回過頭看，十年前的他們，真是無比青澀稚嫩－－不管是哪方面。四業環在腳步聲中抬頭，朝他走來的人比起螢幕中的身影，多了點微醺的溫潤，像是沉澱過後的葡萄酒，令人迷醉。

　　屋子並不是特別大，安靜的空間使逢坂壯五也聽見了熟悉的旋律。被抓包看同人影片，他面上依舊一派從容，只有原本白皙的耳廓染了點粉色。

　　「我覺得不錯。」

　　「嗯，剪的不錯。」四葉環將平板放在桌上，音樂持續流洩在空間裡，混著從窗外傳來的微弱雨聲，竟是相當和諧。逢坂壯五看了一眼平板，沒再去管音樂，而是繞到沙發後方，熟練地將吹風機插上電，開始幫四葉環吹頭髮。

　　白皙的手梳理著淡藍色的半長髮，適中的力度讓抱著國王布丁抱枕的四葉環瞇起眼睛，在一起這麼多年，有許多習慣是兩人一起養成的，比如逢坂壯五幫四葉環吹頭髮這件事情。

　　起因只是逢坂壯五無法對四葉環每次洗完頭都不把頭髮吹乾這件事情坐視不管，四葉環對於拿起吹風機抗拒得就跟貓碰到水一般，最終演變成現在這個情況。

　　吹風機的聲音蓋過了音樂，也蓋過了窗外的雨聲，四葉環從國王布丁的頭頂看過去，窗上掛著水珠，一滴一滴，映著深色的葉影。

　　「怎麼會突然想到要看著個？」在嗡嗡聲停下的時候他問。

　　「嗯？」逢坂壯五一楞，「隨意滑到的，今年不是我們出道十周年嗎？有粉絲打了hashtag。」

　　「噢。」四葉環說，語氣有些猶疑：「我以為你……」

　　「想什麼？」

　　逢坂壯五笑了，他將吹風機收好，坐到了四葉環的旁邊，順手拿起了平板，自動播放的設定已經讓畫面來到了下一首歌，那是他們正式的MV－－不過不是第一年拍的，而是後來為了精選輯拍攝的新版。

　　「都過多久了？」逢坂壯五嘆了口氣：「沒事的。」

　　「……對不起。」

　　「噗，早就沒事了。」他揉了揉戀人的頭髮，「而且你已經講了幾百次……現在的我們很好，不是嗎？」

　　「我知道啦！」四葉環嘟嚷著：「要不是小壯……」

　　「是、是。都怪我，這樣可以了嗎？」逢坂壯五失笑，二十七歲的戀人，即使已經獲得不知道第幾次「最想被他擁抱的男人」排行榜第一名，在自己面前仍如十七歲的那個莽撞少年，率真而直接。

　　「不過我一直有個疑問……」他拿起平板，上面是逢坂壯五的臉部特寫，被雨水沾濕的髮絲貼在臉上，鏡頭晃動，像是隨著他盡力奔跑著。

　　「我們當初拍的那個MV，劇本到底是誰寫的？」

 

×

　　他在大雨中奔跑。

 

　　今晚的夜色特別深沉，被雨幕朦朧的街道上空無一人，他的步伐踏過水漥，踩出一地聲響。他沒有料到會下雨，被攪亂的情緒使人失去判斷能力，白色的襯衫早已濕透，貼在肌膚上，覆在上頭的外套也沒了禦寒作用，吸飽了水的布料只是徒增重量。不知從何處出現的恐懼蔓生瘋長，慢慢的攀上心口，逐漸收縮緊繞，讓人喘不過氣。

　　街燈在一片漆黑中切割出了矩形的光亮，然後被滂沱而下的水珠柔和了原本清晰的線條，一盞一盞，向黑夜中延伸，沒有終點。

 

　　到底去了哪裡？

 

　　「卡！非常好！」

　　「大家辛苦了！」

　　互相恭喜的聲音與掌聲響起，他們向眾人道謝，大神萬里正要將早就準備好的毛巾遞給逢坂壯五時，就被四葉環拿了過去，胡亂地裹在逢坂壯五身上。

　　「環君，等等！你這樣我沒辦法呼吸。」

　　「環，先回車上。」

　　大神萬里攬過他們，將他們往車上帶，四葉環很黏逢坂壯五這件事所有人都知道，但他們兩個在談戀愛這件事可就不是什麼人都可以知道的事情了。

　　「我不要再看小壯生病了。」

　　「環君。」逢坂壯五哭笑不得，「你別緊張，今天不冷的。」

　　大神萬裡看著兩人，決定還是不要留在這裡當顆大燈泡：「好啦！我先去找人講個事情，等等回來。」

　　等他一下車，四葉環一把抱住逢坂壯五，像隻大型犬一般，逢坂壯五任由他抱著，輕拍著他的背，像哄小孩似地說：「你先起來，先換個衣服，濕掉了很難受吧？」

　　四葉環沒有要起身的意思，逢坂壯五無聲地嘆了口氣，也沒再繼續催他。不知道過了多久，才聽見悶悶的聲音從胸口傳來：「加上我沒有看到的那一次，小壯你一共昏倒兩次了。」

　　「那不是你的錯。」

　　「我不該惹你生氣的。」

　　「不是你的錯，環君。」逢坂壯五繼續無聲地嘆氣，他早就覺得這劇本會出事，但連環都不說話，他也不太好意思說什麼。

　　「是我不該亂跑。」

　　「我們不是都已經講過了嗎？我也不該講那些話刺激你的。」

　　當年他們仍在磨合，大吵小吵沒有停過，最嚴重的一次是某次爭吵完後，四葉環甩上宿舍的門，什麼都沒帶的就消失了一整個晚上。

　　剛好當時大家都有工作，逢坂壯五著急的打電話給兩位經紀人之後就出門找人，半夜下起了大雨，逢坂壯五沒有帶傘，被澆了個透濕，最後才在天色微光的清晨，看見同樣濕透的四葉環坐在公園的長椅上。

　　同樣是淋了雨，但高燒不起的只有逢坂壯五一個人。

　　「你再不起來讓我換衣服，到時候我真的感冒……」

　　「是你說今天不冷的……」

　　說歸說，四葉環還是很配合的起身，拿過逢坂壯五遞給他的衣服，俐落的換下已經濕透的戲服－－然後把換下的衣服扔在一邊。

　　「我說過很多次……」同樣換好衣服的逢坂壯五看見他這樣，雖然張口唸了一句，但依舊撿起掛在椅背上的衣服，順手收拾了起來。

　　大神萬理回到車上的時候，兩人都已經捧著驅寒的飲料，他笑著說了句壯五君果真很居家，而如今逢坂壯五也早已不會被這種調侃嗆到了。

 

×

 

他在大雨中奔跑。

 

　　雨還在下，只是緩和了不少，黑夜已至盡頭，不再是深沉的鴉闇，他慢慢的停下步伐，伸手抹了把臉，無力感與疲憊湧上，他忽然有些不知道自己該怎麼做了。

　　不遠處有個公園，他在逐漸清晰的景色中邁步走了過去，他不知道這是不是對的，但都走了這麼遠，也不差這一點－－或許他可以找一張椅子，好好思考一下。

　　公園裡有個人影，坐在長椅上，低著頭，與他一樣全身溼透。

　　然後他抬起頭。

　　他們四目相對。

　　「我猜是紡？」

　　MV進入尾聲，他和他都知道結局。

　　「經紀人沒有那麼閒吧？」

　　「不然你覺得是誰？」

　　「我猜是和哥？」

　　「他有這麼無聊嗎……你不覺得凪很可疑？」

　　屋內輕鬆的交談持續，他們沒有說出口的是不用道出的默契。

 

　　第二次，逢坂壯五在四葉環面前倒下，但這一次除了愧疚，四葉環還有一種恐懼，或者說，他才隱隱有一種感覺，或許逢坂壯五在自己心中的份量，比原本以為的，要多很多。

　　那一場名為愛情的雨，已在不知不覺中傾盆而落。

　　在他在晨曦的微光中看見他狼狽地朝他跑來的時候。

　　在他為他擔下所有事情的時候。

　　在他們互相追逐想要趕上彼此的時候。

　　雨水沁潤著懷有缺憾的心，然後茁壯出堅毅的青澀情感。而如今，他們已能在滂沱大雨下以傘共行。

 

　　窗外的雨聲漸停，陽光從雲端透出微光，想必等下天空就會露出澄澈的天青色吧？

　　那天的晨曦也是這樣的，在奔跑中漸漸緩下的腳步，猶如落入心中的淚滴，「咚」一聲，盪開淺淺的漣漪。⬛


	2. 兩極

　　所有認識逢坂壯五的人大概都不會說這個人有什麼不好，彬彬有禮、善於為身邊的人設想一切，舉止優雅，進退有度，從不沾染花邊新聞，做事認真，簡直就是翩翩公子的典範。

　　而更深入認識他的IDOLiSH7的團員會說他簡直是全能居家型的好好先生，不管什麼事情都可以找他幫忙，但也希望他可以把事情說出來，不要憋在心裡，就像打掃宿舍，就算大家不是家事一把手，至少還可以幫忙提個水桶洗個抹布。

　　喔對了，還有喝醉酒會變身成完全不同的另一個樣子、而且清醒後又完全不記得發生什麼事的樣子，受過荼毒眾人現在都很注意，不會讓逢坂壯五在外面拿到酒杯，不然依照他那個不善長拒絕又會想太多的個性，不管如何都很難處理。

　　而身為與他在一起時間最長的搭檔，MEZZO''的另一個團員四葉環則會有另外一種截然不同的答案。

 

　　「那傢伙根本就是表裡不一的大魔王啊！」

 

　　在四葉環的心中，逢坂壯五是個囉嗦、管很多的完美主義，總是什麼都不說，每次都要花腦筋去猜他到底在想什麼，不管說幾次都沒有用。還會做出很可怕的驚人之舉，例如拿著刀對他微笑問他要不要好好削皮，或者拿電鑽來撬他的房門鎖問他可不可以好好談談，更或者，拿著電鋸說這是他要求要帶的－－四葉環看似天不怕地不怕，最怕的就是靈異故事。

　　拜託你不要像是恐怖電影裡面的電鋸殺人狂可以嗎！

　　相比之下拿著辣椒醬荼毒所有料裡根本就是小CASE。

　　還好逢坂壯五的爆發狀態並不常出現，大家似乎也發現了，所有引爆點幾乎都跟四葉環有關係。這件事情說好不好，說壞也不壞，至少替逢坂壯五增加了不少喜怒哀樂的情緒。

　　－－不然小少爺跟精緻的娃娃沒有兩樣啊。相關人士A如是說。

　　但後來四葉環也發現，這個很囉唆的搭檔對他很好，非常好，幾乎是千依百順－－除了在工作上很堅持之外。雖然有的時候像是在哄小孩（你才發現啊？後來二階堂大和在四葉環追人事業上屢屢碰壁的時候涼涼地說，那表情看上去是唯恐天下不亂的幸災樂禍），但仍是對當時的四葉環很受用。

　　直到後來，四葉環才在細心的面面俱到裡發現了回音盪然的空寂。

 

　　最早看透逢坂壯五的人大概就是小鳥遊音晴，他挖掘出這顆明日之星，也看出了隱藏在平靜之下的那一團暗火。

　　他是看過逢坂家的小少爺的，也知道逢坂聰，他們擁有一樣的火焰，明亮、熾熱，可以點亮星空，只是這團火是點在水上的，默默地燃燒，如果沒有被發現，那最後只會剩下死寂。

　　比起已經過世的逢坂聰，逢坂壯五的爆發力更加兇猛，那份對夢想的執著也更直接－－退了學、斷了親子關係。

　　該說不愧是商業帝國教養出來的小王子嗎？那份魄力不容小覷。

 

　　逢坂壯五與四葉環，本來應該毫無交集的兩個人因為IDOLiSH7相遇，然後組成了子團體MEZZO’’出道。

　　然後他們在一起。

 

　　四葉環起初只是個十七歲的孤兒院少年，他身上的光芒直接而炙亮，像是個小太陽，猛烈而奔放，飽滿的情緒帶著點天真與直率，如同他的歌聲與舞蹈給予人的感受。

　　小鳥遊音晴在公園看見正在練舞的四葉環，舞蹈中的活力讓他感受到快樂，他向少年遞出橄欖枝，少年只問了他是不是這樣就可以出現在電視上之後便不假思索地答應。雖然後來小鳥遊音晴才知道是為了找妹妹，四葉環才答應的如此爽快，雖然為此惹出了一點麻煩，不過他成功地幫這匹烈馬找到了韁。

　　四葉環跟逢坂壯五的聲音相當合拍。一個穩定中帶有爆發力，一個擁有衝勁卻又帶著點壓抑，是很好的互補。

　　雖然兩人一開始的相處，並沒有如聲音和在媒體上表現的如此契合。

　　如果問逢坂壯五，四葉環是個什麼樣的搭檔，他會微笑的跟你說答案。

 

　　「他很好，我們是很好的搭檔。」

 

　　但這個很好之下卻又隱藏著無奈，逢坂壯五總覺得自己是個處處操心的家長。比起四葉環令人驚豔的歌舞，逢坂壯五很明白自己的優點就是穩定，他不用操心兩人的表演狀況，只要擔心四葉環的作息和應對就好，這圈子不會因為你是個未成年就給予你優惠，而大人世界的險惡他早就熟爛於心。

　　操心太多只是一種慣性，如同他努力地維持團裡的氣氛。四葉環身為年紀最小的團員，他的衝動與脾氣無法讓人不去看顧。他的改變他也看在眼裡。他很努力是真的，他的道歉也是真的，有些事情並不全然都是他們的錯，逢坂壯五都明白。

　　但有時候，明白卻什麼都做不到則更讓人難受。逢坂壯五不知道怎麼辦，他過往的經驗似乎不適合拿來應用在四葉環身上。

　　和過去那些人不同，他是一團燃燒的火焰，真實的，不需要任何面具與偽裝。

 

　　這個困擾在其他團員身上則不是什麼很大的問題，對於IDOLiSH7的團員來說，有關形容四葉環的關鍵字雖然有些許差異，但大抵脫不出妹控加國王布丁控、簡單好騙、是個小孩子很衝動需要操心的印象。

　　第一印象太過強烈，即使四葉環已經成年，是團內的性感擔當，登上好幾次雜誌排名，但所有人的人都還是將他當成需要照顧的小孩子，本人抗議多次也不見效果。

　　你是我們裡面最小的，所以是弟弟嘛！團員們如是說。

　　眼見四葉環瞪大了眼睛，正要反駁，團員有恃無恐地把逢坂壯五推出去應對－－小少爺無奈地安撫了本來要炸毛的四葉環。於是大貓的毛順了、和樂融融的客廳繼續討論著下一次的活動，只有二階堂大和和和泉一織互看了一眼，無聲地嘆氣。

 

　　論多心小少爺遇上一根筋先生會發生什麼事？IDOLiSH7隊長二階堂大和表示心很累。

　　如果他們兩個又出了什麼事情需要怎麼收拾？IDOLiSH7的智囊和泉一織表示很麻煩。⬛


	3. 三歲

　　在十七歲的時候，四葉環不止一次在與逢坂壯五爭吵後覺得，他們兩個組成子團是個錯誤的決定。

　　「因為我是個笨蛋，所以你不跟我說清楚我就不會知道啊！」

　　他不止一次這樣告訴逢坂壯五，但對方總是說好，然後繼續保留著他自己。與四葉環的直接相反，逢坂壯五是個太壓抑的人，他總是完美地展現出體貼與包容－－換句話說，他從來不把真正的自己展現在他人面前。

　　我努力過了。四葉環常常想，我真的努力過了，可是小壯從來沒有給我一個真心的、覺得我做的不錯的微笑。

　　每次看見逢坂壯五帶著嘆息的鼓勵和眼底的疲憊，四葉環就覺得委屈。

　　所以我到底哪裡又錯了？你要我怎麼做，小壯你跟我說啊？

 

　　四葉環一直都明白自己並不是個大眾意義上的聰明人，團員們有時候會覺得他會因此吃虧，但他並不覺得－－如同當初九条天用二十一個國王布丁的「車資」說服自己背他去會場，四葉環並不是沒看見二階堂大和與逢坂壯五臉上的不贊同，但他覺得很值得。

　　值得與否並不是他人可以衡量的，就像每個人進入演藝圈的理由一般，他從來不覺得自己下的決定有問題。

　　他們不知道第幾次因為這件事起了衝突後又和解，兩顆尖利的石頭逐漸磨平稜角－－也或許只有他而已，一顆石頭不是磨平了，而是試圖用各種緩衝將自己包覆。四葉環將一切攤開放在逢坂壯五面前，但逢坂壯五依舊那樣地自己打算著一切。

　　我真的那麼不可靠嗎？

 

　　十八歲的時候他開始適應這樣的配合，並且開始試圖理解他的搭檔。

　　四葉環發現自己從來沒有為了MEZZO''的事情操過任何心，或者說，他只需要好好地在鏡頭面表演就好，幾乎所有瑣事都是逢坂壯五做的。

　　MEZZO''依舊沒有專屬的經紀人，他們經紀人只有小鳥遊紡而已，逢坂壯五還是那樣將所有事情包在身上。四葉環不知道自己在交通工具上被逢坂壯五搖醒幾次，也不記得他看過幾次逢坂壯五打瞌睡的疲憊。

　　我可以幫忙。

　　但逢坂壯五只是用那雙紫色的眼睛看著他，笑了笑，然後哄著他去吃布丁，自己繼續看著密密麻麻的筆記本。

　　我真的可以幫忙。

　　四葉環還來不及再說一次，就被二階堂大和拉了出去，留下和泉一織和逢坂壯五在客廳討論什麼。

 

　　「看來你們沒什麼問題了。」二階堂大和說。

　　「小壯還是什麼都不跟我講！」四葉環還記得二階堂大和騙過他，但他也明白這是為了他們好，所以他可以不計較。

　　「哈哈，你就是這樣，所以他才不放心。」二階堂大和笑著揉了揉他的頭髮：「不過環，你進步很多呢。」

　　「你們都這樣。」四葉環最討厭這樣說一半留一半的話了：「我聽不懂。」

　　「沒關係，環這樣很好。」二階堂大和說：「小孩子不要想太多。」

　　我才不是小孩子，我成年了！

　　四葉環來不及抗議，就被來到宿舍的小鳥遊紡和大神萬理打斷，之後他也忘了這件事情。

 

　　十九歲的四葉環和逢坂壯五第一次接吻。

　　年輕人的慶功宴從來不會缺乏嬉鬧與喧囂，尤其在唯一的女性離開之後，氣氛宛如狂歡節的夜。不知是誰先起的頭，大家玩起了國王遊戲，比起之前因為有社長與經紀人在場而有所節制的集訓，這次玩起來毫無顧忌。

　　所以玩到最後出現接吻的國王命令，好像也不是什麼奇怪的事情。四葉環看著同樣被點名的逢坂壯五，但他不懂逢坂壯五臉上的表情，說是平日的微笑好像又不太像。四周已經傳來起鬨的聲音，四葉環想了一下，指令是接吻，而不是誰親誰。

　　於是他拉過身邊的人，將臉湊了過去。

　　「好了。」

　　他離開那雙溫軟的唇，看見逢坂壯五瞪大眼睛看著他，四葉環有些不解，但其他人已經開始執行下一輪，於是他將視線轉回桌上的籤，腦中毫無來由地閃過一個自己也不明白的念頭。

　　小壯的唇好軟。

 

　　這件事對於四葉環來說宛若蜻蜓點水，就是大家玩的一個遊戲，但對於心思細膩的逢坂壯五來說並非如此單純。那個吻－－在逢坂壯五看來其實連吻都不太算，也就是唇貼唇，毫無慾望，純潔如孩童嬉戲，卻讓逢坂壯五無法再繼續無視被自己刻意忽略的情緒。

　　他喜歡四葉環，他的搭檔，IDOLiSH7裡面最小的成員，認識的時候還是個未成年。

　　逢坂壯五想到那天二階堂大和眼中一閃而過的瞭然，他看出來了，但卻沒有想要做什麼的感覺。   
　　那就維持現狀吧，逢坂壯五下了決定。

　　他們只相差三歲，可四葉環給人的感覺總是像個孩子一般，那雙眼睛單純的只有自己認定的目標，純粹地宛如一汪環礁中最清澈的海。

　　逢坂壯五已經擁有了四葉環的人生中很重要的一部份，這樣已經夠了吧。

　　他對著自己說，彷彿催眠。

　　他們是MEZZO''，相輔相成的好搭檔。他們是IDOLiSH7，以頂尖偶像為目標的夥伴。

　　但逢坂壯五卻無法阻止自己更加寵他。

 

　　在四葉環二十歲的那一年，他們滾上了床。

　　酒精真的是亂性的最佳共犯。逢坂壯五在醒來的時候發現狀況似乎有些不對，他知道自己的酒量並不好，但之前都沒出過什麼問題，怎麼會……

　　本來半瞇的眼睛在看見埋在自己脖頸處的、今年名次又往「最想被他擁抱的男人」排行榜頂端爬升的人後直接瞪到最大，所有感官在瞬間回歸，腦中與身上傳來的疼痛與不適感讓他忍不住無聲地呻吟起來。

　　他做了什麼？

　　或者說，他們做了什麼？

　　在逢坂壯五還沒把被酒精混亂的思緒整理完畢之前，那顆頭朝他蹭了他幾下，睡意仍在遊蕩，比自己還強壯的手臂收縮，讓逢坂壯五覺得四葉環大概把自己當成他床上的國王布丁抱枕，但下一秒吐出的話語卻讓他明白對方並沒有昏頭。

　　「小壯，早安。」

　　嗓音沙啞性感，如果被別人聽見大概又可以讓四葉環的名次往前－－我到底在想什麼啊！雖然試圖阻止思緒如野馬狂奔，但逢坂壯五無法否認這聲早安殺傷力強過以往所有的招呼，熱度從被氣息侵略的脖子處發散，順著神經燃燒，一路往下而去。

　　逢坂壯五不得不直視剛才一直被他忽略的黏膩感，以及從身後傳來的鈍痛。

　　他小幅度的掙扎換來對方的不滿，但有什麼從身體裡流出來的感覺令逢坂壯五瞬間僵直。

　　居然、居然沒有戴套！

　　逢坂壯五想怒吼，但張著嘴卻不知道該如何開口，最後仍是化成一聲嘆息。

　　「環君……起來了。」

　　「……今天沒有工作。」

　　「我……你先起來，我不太舒服。」

　　「可是小壯昨天說很舒服……」

　　咕噥從頸畔傳來，但還是聽話的放開了手，但逢坂壯五覺得整張臉都要燒起來了，老天，他昨天到底是怎麼樣……

　　「……還說我很棒，好開心。」

　　「別說了！」

　　話才剛出口就看見四葉環露出委屈的表情，逢坂壯五的頭更痛了，被上的人是自己，四葉環那個表情好像被始亂終棄。

　　「我……」

　　原本要說些什麼，逢坂壯五卻找不到適合在這個時候說的話，沉默使得其他感官更加清晰，仍未散去的味道在房間中徘徊，即使沒有開燈，透過清晨微微鑽過窗簾的光線中也可以看到四散的衣物，他和四葉環身上不著寸縷，他垂下頭，白皙的皮膚上粉色與白色的痕跡交錯，情色的可以。

　　「我喜歡小壯，很喜歡很喜歡。」四葉環突然開口，表情很認真。逢坂壯五愣了，一向梗直卻不太擅長辨認情緒的青年這次直接撞在問題的中心，如猛獸般撲向獵物，一語道破如今逢坂壯五最在意的事情。

　　「比國王布丁還喜歡！」

　　四葉環重新將逢坂壯五攬在懷裡，青年像是愣住一般隨他動作，熱度從相貼的皮膚傳來，逢坂壯五可以感受到對方的心跳，四葉環的氣息在耳畔，用著像是在說什麼秘密一般的口吻說：「小壯也喜歡我，對不對？」

　　他感覺到懷裡的人抖了一下，然後一雙手臂緩緩地，回擁著他。⬛


End file.
